elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morag Tong
The Morag Tong, also known as the Forester's Guild,Varieties of Faith in the Empire or Forest GuildCrafting Motif 30: Morag Tong Style is a guild of assassins operating out of Morrowind. The Empire, during their occupation of Morrowind, sanctioned the guild to perform public, private, and House War executions,"Morag Tong" dialogue topic in and while the Empire opposes murder, the Morag Tong was considered a legitimate means to assassinate a target,Night Mother Rituals! with even the Imperial Cult showing respect for the guild.For my Gods and Emperor The Morag Tong are considered to be a powerful threat due to their connection to Morrowind's government.Beware the Shadowscales The Morag Tong is believed to have originated under the guidance of Mephala,Varieties of Faith: The Dark Elves who they also call the "Night Mother" or "Black Hands Mephala".Dialogue with Eno Hlaalu Morrowind Great House Redoran disapproves of the Morag Tong, seeing them as criminals and murderers, and refuses to do business with them.House Redoran Advisory The Dark Brotherhood is the sworn enemy of the Morag Tong. By game *Morag Tong (Morrowind) *Morag Tong (Online) Background Rules and requirements The Morag Tong looks for people who are able to appear different from who they are. They prefer members to be experienced in illusion magic, light armor, short blade, acrobatics, and sneaking. In order to join the Morag Tong, one must find the Grandmaster, who remains hidden, traditionally in Vivec.The Black Glove Members of the Tong are only allowed to assassinate their target while carrying the proper writ, and have no way to choose which writ they will have to execute.Honorable Writs of Execution Harming or stealing from a fellow member of the Morag Tong results in expulsion, with the same punishment being applied for the betrayal of secrets or betrayal of identities. Those who are expelled must speak with a Master of the Tong in order to regain their status, or risk being targeted by a writ."Rules" dialogue topic in Murdering civilians is seen as dishonorable and incompetent, while killing a target is seen as sacred and honorable."Morrowind lore" dialogue topic in Duties The Morag Tong concerns itself with honorable executions. Writs from as early as the First Era exist, and offer an insight into their philosophies. The early writs provided hints towards where and when the target was to be executed, and also made direct references to Sithis.Fire and Darkness The Tong executes writs and performs special duties by the command of the ruling Great Houses. Upon retirement, members of the Morag Tong are sent to Vounoura. Ranks *Probationer *Associate *Blind Thrall *Thrall *White Thrall *Thinker *Brother *Knower *Master *Exalted Master *Grandmaster Morag Tong assassins, primarily those of Knower rank or above, typically keep an assassination journal, from which the Thralls can learn.Naryu's Journal, Vvardenfell Writs are created by the Grandmaster of the Tong, who reads petitions which are sent to him by those who wish to hire their services, if the petition is accepted, a writ is signed. By tradition, when a new Grandmaster arises, he honorably executes the previous Grandmaster before taking their position.Dialogue with Eno Hlaalu during "Grandmaster" Artifacts Ebony Blade One of the artifacts associated with the Morag Tong is the Ebony Blade, a weapon belonging to the Daedric Prince Mephala.With Regards to the Ebony Blade Threads of the Webspinner 27 belts, rings, shoes and amulets are part of the artifacts of the Morag Tong. They had been lost for a long time during the Third Era, until being retrieved during the rise of Dagoth Ur.Events of "Threads of the Webspinner" They were created during a pact between Sanguine and Mephala, being given to the members of the Morag Tong, but the Dark Brotherhood stole them.Dialogue with Eno Hlaalu during "Belt of Sanguine Fleetness" Equipment Morag Tong armor is made from chitin, leather, and other materials gathered from animals. They form a very distinct outline for the assassin. Their weapons are often in the shape of a crescent. History Merethic Era The Morag Tong is believed by some to have found its origins alongside the founding of Morrowind, as during the early days of Resdayn the province was ripe with assassinations. The Tong was founded to prevent violence, through keeping House politics from escalating into House Wars. First Era During the First Era the government of Morrowind officially sanctioned the Morag Tong to operate within the province. During the Four Score War, the Morag Tong was responsible for the assassination of both Reman Cyrodiil III and his son, Juilek Cyrodiil, and thus brought about the end of the Reman Dynasty.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil The death of Reman was ordered by the Duke of Mournhold, and despite the attempts of Sotha Sil and Vivec to prevent the assassination from coming through,2920, vol 07 - Sun's Height it did occur.2920, vol 12 - Evening Star Second Era At the start of the Second Era the Morag Tong rose in popularity, until they killed the ruler of the Empire, this time killing Potentate Versidue ShaieMysterious Akavir in the Senchal Palace. After his assassination, the Morag Tong was said to have written their name in the blood of the Potentate,The Brothers of Darkness though it has also been argued that this was merely an attempt to frame the Morag Tong for his death.Sanctioned MurderHistory of Pellitine: An Overview With the death of the Potentate, as well as other high nobility of Tamriel, the Morag Tong began to fall apart, and the Dark Brotherhood gained new members in the form of former assassins of the Morag Tong.Sacred Witness Whether they truly killed the Potentate or not is irrelevant, as the Morag Tong was blamed, and in 2E 324, the Tong became outlawed throughout Tamriel, with the exception of Morrowind. After the fall of both the Reman Empire and the Longhouse Emperors, the reputation of the Morag Tong was on the rise again, though it was far from the respect they once commanded.Meet the Character – Naryu Virian Third Era During the Third Era, House Wars were greatly limited through the usage of the Morag Tong, which enabled public peace and rule of law to continue to exist within the province."House Wars" dialogue topic in During the rise of Dagoth Ur, the Morag Tong fought a shadow war against the Dark Brotherhood on Vvardenfell, as well as the cult of Mehrunes Dagon. They successfully killed both the local Night Mother,Events of "Execute Severa Magia" as well as another leading figure on Vvardenfell.Events of "Execute Durus Marius" They also assassinated several prominent figures, including Mistress Therana and Baladas Demnevanni of House Telvanni,Events of "Writ for Mistress Therana"Events of "Writ for Baladas Demnevanni" General Larrius Varro of the Imperial Legion,Events of "Writ for Larrius Varro" Councilor Dram Bero of House Hlaalu,Events of "Writ for Dram Bero" and various other Great House members.Events of "Writ for Mavon Drenim"Events of "Writ for Galasa Uvayn"Events of "Writ for Guril Retheran"Events of "Writ for Ethal Seloth and Idroso Vendu"Events of "Writ for Toris Saren" Oblivion Crisis Little is known about the Morag Tong during the Oblivion Crisis, except that they attempted to assassinate the commander of the Drothmeri Army at Sundercliff Watch,Soiled Writ of Assassination which was commanded by a member of House Telvanni who aimed to overthrow the Empire.Drothan's Journal Fourth Era When the Red Mountain erupted during the Red Year, the Morag Tong scattered, vowing to one day reunite.Dialogue with Ravyn Imyan This occurred sometime before, or during, 4E 201, when the Morag Tong was hired by House Hlaalu in an attempt to assassinate Lleril Morvayn of House Redoran, due to the death of Vilur Ulen.The Ulen Matter The Great House had sent some Redoran Guard to their headquarters in an attempt to kill the assassins, but the guardsmen had failed, and were instead killed themselves. The Last Dragonborn eventually wiped out their presence on Solstheim, by killing the assassins at Ashfallow Citadel, and thus saving Councilor Morvayn.Events of "Served Cold" Even so, it did result in writs being signed on the Dragonborn.Random encounters with Morag Tong Assassins in Writ of Execution Gallery Morag Tong.jpg|A Morag Tong assassin. TESIII Seal Morgan Tong.png|The seal used on Writs of Execution. Writ of Execution card art.png|A Morag Tong assassin, about to execute an Imperial soldier. Appearances * * * * * de:Morag Tong es:Morag Tong it:Morag Tong nl:Morag Tong pl:Morag Tong pt:Morag Tong ru:Мораг Тонг (Lore) Category:Lore: Factions Category:Morag Tong Category:Morrowind: Factions